


Oh my god, they were roommates

by Kaskarden (KaskardenFluvia)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Night, Pining, akira is a smug bastard, don't question the setting, goro is an idiot, it's about the yearning you know, slightly OOC, though only vaguely, yusuke and ryuji are here for like two scenes I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaskardenFluvia/pseuds/Kaskarden
Summary: Moving into an apartment with Ryuji Sakomoto, Yusuke Kitagawa and Akira Kurusu maybe wasn’t Goro’s biggest regret in life, but it was definitely in the top ten. How exactly Akira had convinced him to sign the lease and move in with him and his friends was still a mystery to him. Or at least that’s what he had told himself at the time because the sad reality was that Akira had just asked, and it wasn’t as if Goro would refuse such an offer.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Oh my god, they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZuydxEUpFM

Moving into an apartment with Ryuji Sakomoto, Yusuke Kitagawa and Akira Kurusu maybe wasn’t Goro’s biggest regret in life, but it was definitely in the top ten. How exactly Akira had convinced him to sign the lease and move in with him and his friends was still a mystery to him. Or at least that’s what he had told himself at the time because the sad reality was that Akira had just asked, and it wasn’t as if Goro would refuse such an offer. But why he hadn’t decided to move out in his almost two years of living with them was truly beyond him. Not only did he have to deal with Ryuji blasting his obnoxious music at nearly all hours of the day, or Yusuke’s frankly disturbing habit of wandering into Goro’s room at night to sketch him while he was sleeping, he was also forced to deal with Akira Kurusu and all the complicated emotions that surrounded him, _every single day_. 

The recent lockdown had only made it worse. While he had previously gotten daily breaks from his roommates by going to class, he could now count the times he had left the house in the last two months on one hand, and Ryuji and Yusuke weren’t better off either, with all of their classes moving online as well. The only person in their household with the privilege of leaving regularly was Akira, who stubbornly refused to quit his job at the small supermarket in Shibuya, even though Goro had repeatedly voiced his concerns about him getting exposed at work. 

“I never thought I would be thankful for a job in retail.” Akira had told him just a few days ago.“I think I would lose my mind if I couldn’t leave the apartment at all.” 

Goro had graciously decided to not point out the fact that it was almost 3 AM and that he had found Akira in the kitchen, baking his third loaf of bread that week. Instead, he had just shrugged, gulped down his glass of water and gone back to bed. 

That’s just what he had come to expect from Akira over time. He seemed to pick up random hobbies, poured all of his heart, soul and manic energy into them for about a few weeks, only to drop them when he found something more exciting. On his worse days, Goro wondered if he was just another one of Akira’s hobbies and silently dreaded the day he would drop him like so many of his previous interests. 

The sound of the front door being unlocked snapped him out of his dark thoughts and realised that he must have spent an indeterminable amount of time blankly staring at his laptop, apparently having drifted off halfway through his essay.

“Yo, I’m back.” Ryuji shouted from the hallway and Goro heard the distinct sound of sneakers getting kicked off. Only a few seconds later Ryuji shuffled into the room, setting his grocery bags on the counter. Yusuke followed quickly, apparently summoned by the sound of the plastic bags rustling. 

“Did you get what I asked for?” He asked and started rummaging through the bags. 

“Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not gonna buy a live lobster for ya’?” 

“Why not? I think another pet would be nice.” Akira said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Though I’m not sure Mona would get along with a lobster.”

“We are not getting _fucking_ lobster,” Goro grumbled, shutting the conversation down before any of them could seriously begin to entertain the idea. 

“Good morning to you too, Goro.” Akira replied sweetly, walking over and sitting down next to him at the table. 

“Bro, it’s like...4 PM.” Ryuji said, balancing a stack of ramen cups in his hands. 

“And I just woke up, so it’s morning for me.” Akira answered with a grin and leaned back in his chair to grab an apple out of one of the bags on the counter. 

“Akira, don’t you have work on Saturdays?” Yusuke asked, taking some of the cups from Ryuji and stacking them in one of the overhead cabinets. 

“Good thing it’s a Sunday then.” Akira shot back, biting into his apple with an audible crunch. 

“Uh, guys, it’s Friday.” Ryuji interjected, shooting both of them a confused glance. 

“I am one hundred percent certain that it is Saturday.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s Sunday.”

“Bro, for real, it’s Friday.”

Goro snapped his laptop shut with a heavy sigh. There was no way he would be able to continue working with them bickering like this. 

“Dude, I’m telling you, it’s Friday.” Ryuji shouted, gesturing wildly. Their argument was starting to get heated. 

“I’m very sorry Ryuji, but you are wrong.” Yusuke replied, shaking his head and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“It’s not like you’re correct either.” Akira said, balancing his chair on its hind legs. 

“I’m surrounded by a bunch of _idiots_ .” Goro grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are _all_ wrong, it’s Monday. Which any of you could have figured out if you had just looked at the damn _clock._ ” He pointed a finger at the clock above the door, three sets of eyes following him.

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Ryuji said and laughed. “I completely forgot we had that.” 

“I’m pretty sure it was Saturday when I woke up.” Yusuke muttered.

“Are you sure you actually slept last night?” Akira asked, casting him a worried look. Yusuke only shrugged in response. 

“You really need to get your sleep schedule under control, Yusuke.” Akira said and Goro huffed but restrained himself from commenting on the irony. Ryuji wasn’t as considerate. 

“Bro, it’s 4 PM and you just woke up.” 

“You went to bed at 6 PM yesterday and woke up at 4 this morning, I passed you on my way to bed.” Akira said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“That’s still better than not sleeping at all!” 

Goro shook his head and got up from the table. If he wanted to finish his essay he would have to do it in his own room. 

“How any of you managed to survive up until this point is a mystery.” He sighed, sticking his laptop under his arm. 

“That’s why we keep you around, darling.” Akira told him with a grin, and Goro sputtered, his heart picking up a concerning amount of speed. He huffed in response and hurried out of the kitchen. There was no need for them to see the blush creeping up his neck. 

“Don’t forget that it’s movie night!” Akira called after him as Goro shut the door to his room. He resisted the urge to throw himself onto the bed and scream into his pillow for an hour, instead choosing the much more dignified option of slumping down at his desk and resting his head against the tabletop. 

“Damn you, Kurusu.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. It was frustrating how something as simple as a jokingly used pet name could still throw him off completely. When he had first realised that he had a crush on Akira he had expected it to quickly wear off again. One of the reasons he had moved in with him was the vague and, at least in hindsight, extremely stupid hope that being forced to interact with Akira every day would somehow make him fall out of love, like some sort of exposure therapy. Much to his dismay, he had achieved the opposite effect. Nowadays Goro couldn’t even look at Akira sometimes without his heart doing flips in his stomach. It was only a matter of time before he was going to make an utter fool out of himself. 

He let out a heavy sigh and straightened up again, opening his laptop. Wallowing in self-pity wouldn’t do him any good, so he might as well try to finish his essay to take his mind off of Akira. 

When Ryuji called him for dinner almost three hours later he had actually been mildly successful. Akira’s _‘darling’_ still echoed through his mind, but he had stopped trying to find a hidden meaning that wasn’t even there. His essay was still missing a concise conclusion, but he had at least managed to finish the main part, so he decided to call it a day for now. It wasn’t due until the end of next week anyway. 

Akira had been on cooking duty apparently, the unmistakable smell of curry wafting through the hallway when Goro opened the door. Ryuji and Yusuke seemed to be through half of their meal already by the time he stepped into the kitchen, but Akira must have been waiting for Goro, his plate still untouched in front of him. There was another full plate waiting for him at his usual seat. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” Goro said as he sat down and picked up his spoon. 

“I know.” Akira replied with a sly smile. “But I’m not an animal like these two.”

“Humpfh.” Ryuji protested, mouth full of curry. 

“Case in point.” Akira laughed. Goro shook his head, and tried to look annoyed, but probably failed. This was something he _had_ gotten used to in the last two years and he was no longer bothered by Ryuji and Yusuke shovelling down food like two starving dogs. 

“What movie are we going to watch tonight?” Yusuke asked after he had finished his second plate. He looked expectantly at Akira. “It’s your choice this week.”

Akira shrugged, chewing idly. 

“To be honest, I haven’t actually thought about it.” He finally answered. “Any suggestions?”

“There is this new documentary about a -”

“No.” Ryuji and Goro said at the same time. 

“You didn’t even-” 

“Rule number three of movie night: No documentaries.” Ryuji cut him off again. 

“But we watched a documentary last week!” Yusuke exclaimed. 

“‘ _March of the penguins’_ isnt’t a documentary, it’s a beautiful story about life!” 

“You had to look it up in the nature documentary section!” 

They continued squabbling and Goro made eye contact with Akira, silently begging him to put an end to this. Akira flashed him a grin, before leaning back in his chair. 

“How about we just watch a Ghibli movie?” 

Both Ryuji and Yusuke fell silent, turning towards him. 

“Which one?” Ryuji asked guardedly.

“We haven’t watched _‘Howl’s Moving Castle’_ in a while.” Akira said. “And it’s Goro’s favourite, isn’t it?” 

Three sets of eyes were now trained on him. 

“Yeah.” He muttered.

“I think that would be acceptable.” Yusuke agreed after a moment of consideration. 

“It’s decided, then.” Akira announced cheerily, and then had the audacity to wink at Goro, who promptly choked on his last spoonful of curry. 

“Goro, are you alright?” Yusuke asked, and Goro nodded, even though his face was burning and his heart had apparently decided to try a new gymnastics routine in his chest. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He squeezed out between coughs, getting up from his chair as soon as he could and placing his plate in the sink. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” He said, voice still hoarse. 

“Alright, man, we’ll wait for you.” Ryuji assured him and Goro gave him a quick nod, before fleeing to the bathroom.

He emerged half an hour later, damp hair tucked into a ponytail. Yusuke and Ryuji were bickering again but had apparently moved whatever argument they were having over to the living room. Akira was leaning against the kitchen counter, listening to the hum of the microwave with his eyes closed. 

“Are you making popcorn?” Goro asked, and Akira’s eyes snapped open just as the first sounds of exploding corn filled the room. Goro grabbed a bowl off of the shelf by the door and walked over. 

“You didn’t have to choose _‘Howl’s_ _Moving Castle’_ just because it’s my favourite.” He told him as he handed the bowl over.

“You’re just mad that you actually have to think of something for next week now.” Akira said, taking the fresh bag of popcorn out of the microwave. Goro didn’t miss the challenging tone in his voice. 

“I’ll have you know that there are plenty of movies for me to choose from.”

“I’m vetoing anything that has the word _‘Featherman’_ in the title.” 

Goro pursed his lips and Akira laughed, handing him the bowl before walking over to the living room. Goro followed him, turning off the light in the kitchen on the way out. 

Ryuji and Yusuke had already claimed most of the couch for themselves, but that didn’t stop Akira from climbing over the back of it and sprawling out on top of them. It eerily reminded him of Morgana. 

Their actual housecat was currently occupying Goro’s armchair and let out an affronted meow when he nudged him aside to sit down himself after setting the bowl on the coffee table. 

“Your fault for sleeping in my chair.” Goro told the cat and watched as Morgana jumped onto the couch, settling on the armrest next to Ryuji. 

Akira was resting his head on the one next to Yusuke, the rest of his body stretched out across his friends. Goro felt a sharp pang of envy in his chest and turned away quickly, focusing on the TV screen instead.

He finally dared to take another look a few minutes later and saw that Yusuke was casually carding his fingers through Akira’s dark hair. A wave of envy hit him, followed by an overwhelming sense of loneliness. His roommates were always so comfortable around each other, displaying a level of casual intimacy that Goro had never experienced before. He had been the one to insist on getting an armchair because the couch was barely big enough for three people, let alone four, but it was hard not to feel left out. The fact that he was madly in love with Akira only made it worse. Seeing Yusuke doing something Goro had been yearning to do for years now was threatening to drive him insane. He dug his fingers into the armrests until his knuckles turned white and tried to turn his attention back to the movie, but couldn’t keep himself from glancing over at them every so often. At some point during the movie, Ryuji fell asleep, tangling his legs with Akira’s in an attempt to lie down as well. Goro resisted the urge to scream.

An agonizing hour later the credits finally started rolling, releasing Goro from the hell he had found himself in. He heard the sound of fabric rustling on the couch and then Akira padded past him, turning on the light before vanishing into the hallway. Goro felt the tension in his chest lessening again, now that the pile of affection on the couch was starting to dissolve. Goro got out of his chair and grabbed the now-empty bowl of popcorn off the table, walking over into the kitchen. When he returned Yusuke had stood up as well, stretching his long arms out above his head. Ryuji appeared to still be sound asleep. 

“We should probably wake him.” Yusuke said, glancing down at the blonde. 

“I agree.” Akira said, reappearing out of nowhere. He jabbed Ryuji in the shoulder without hesitation. “Hey, get up.” 

Ryuji grumbled and turned away, pressing himself into the backrest as if he was trying to become a part of the couch. 

“Five more minutes.” He muttered, voice muffled by the cushions. 

“You can sleep as long as you like, I just need you to get off the couch.” Akira laughed, pulling at Ryuji’s shoulders and forcing him to sit up. “You’ll be plenty comfortable in your own bed. Now get off the couch.”

Ryuji grumbled something in response but finally gave up, dragging his feet along the floor as he walked to the hallway.

“Night.” He called out, before vanishing into his own room. 

“I think I will take my leave as well.” Yusuke said. “Good night, Akira. Good night, Goro.”

Goro gave him a nod and watched as he disappeared into the hallway as well. 

“Do you want to watch another movie?” Akira asked and turned around to face Goro. “I’ll let you choose.”

“I should go finish my essay.” He said, nervously glancing in the direction of his room.

“You just don’t want to choose something.” Akira said with a grin. It was an obvious challenge, but one Goro nevertheless couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine.” He sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, pretending to be annoyed. “Have you ever watched Neon Genesis Evangelion?” 

“No.” 

“That’s my choice then.”

He sat back down again and raised an eyebrow at Akira, who was still standing in front of the couch. 

“So, are we gonna watch the movie or do you want to keep standing there like an idiot?”

Akira laughed and picked up the remote off the coffee table. 

“You really want to watch that movie, huh?” He asked. 

“I just want you to watch something good for once.” Goro replied, earning himself another laugh from Akira. He fell back down onto the couch and Goro turned around again, hoping that he would actually be able to focus on the movie this time. 

“Can you pause for a second? I need to get a blanket from my room.” He asked about halfway through the movie. He was starting to get tired, and for Goro that also entailed getting uncomfortably cold. There was no response, the only sound coming from the speakers. 

“Akira?” He turned to see if he had maybe fallen asleep. 

“Hm?” Akira lifted his head off of the armrest and met his eyes. 

“Did you hear me?” Goro raised an eyebrow.

“Loud and clear.” Akira responded. 

“Well, are you going to pause the movie then?”

“That would require effort.” 

Goro blinked at him in disbelief and then shook his head. 

“You can be so fucking annoying, Akira.” He sighed, but there was no real venom to his words. “I’ll just do it myself then.” 

“Just sit on the couch, we can share the blanket.” Akira offered and Goro froze, halfway out of his chair. Now it was Akira’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You realise you’re allowed to do that, right?”

“Do what?” Goro asked cautiously, straightening himself. 

“Sit on the couch. In _your_ apartment.” Akira chuckled and Goro felt his face heat up. 

“I am aware, yes.” He snapped, maybe sounding a bit too offended because it only made Akira laugh harder.

“Well sit down then.” He said, gesturing towards the vacant spot on the other end of the couch. 

“I will, thank you.” Goro replied, scrambling to get at least some of his dignity back. He stalked over to the couch and gingerly sat down. Morgana, who had been sleeping on the armrest the whole time opened his eyes, let out an affronted meow and jumped off. The damned cat really didn’t like him. 

He caught Akira’s bemused smirk out of the corner of his eye and quickly focused on the TV screen again. His face was burning, his only saving grace that it was probably too dark in the living room for Akira to see. 

Whether he saw or not, he didn’t comment on it, only pushing the blanket in his direction, before propping his legs up so that Goro could no longer see his face. 

They watched the rest of the movie without further interruptions. Akira waited for the credits to finish rolling before he sat up again. 

“Wanna watch part two as well?” He asked.

Goro glanced at his clock. It was almost eleven. 

“It’s late.” He mumbled. “I should go to bed.” 

“Come on, Goro, it’s not like you have to be somewhere tomorrow.” Akira said and Goro made the mistake of looking at him. Akira was pouting and he already felt his resolve weaken. 

“What’s to more hours?” He added and Goro held back a sigh. It was embarrassing how easily Akira could sway his decisions. 

“Alright.” He muttered and ignored the way his heart fluttered when he saw the smile spreading across the other man’s face. “But I’m going to change into something more comfortable first.”

“I don’t get why you even bother putting on a dress shirt and jeans.” Akira said when Goro entered the living room again, now dressed in a plain dark sweater and his pyjama pants. 

“Because unlike some other people in this household I care about my appearance.” He replied with a pointed look at the sweater Akira had been wearing for almost a week now.

Akira raised his head and looked up at him. 

“Oh, am I not pretty enough for you?” He asked, batting his eyelashes. Goro nearly choked on his own spit and tried to pass it off as a yawn as he sank back down onto the couch. 

“Goro, you know that you don’t _have_ to put up with everything I do.” Akira said, surprisingly serious all of a sudden. “You can just tell me if you don’t want to do something.” 

Goro stared at him for a long moment, taken aback by the sudden change in tone. 

“Yes, I know.” He finally said, and Akira’s face brightened up again. 

“Great.” He said, and then proceeded to drape himself over Goro’s lap. He froze up again, his hands uselessly hovering in the space between them. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his voice reaching a height it hadn’t since he was a teenager. Akira turned his face towards him, a stern look in his grey eyes. 

“Just tell me if you don’t want me to do something.” He repeated slowly. They stared at each other for a tense moment, Goro debating whether he should push him off or not. 

“It’s fine.” He muttered, taking a deep breath. “I was just surprised, that is all.”

He tentatively placed one of his hands on Akira’s ribs and felt a shiver going through his body. 

“Sorry, I have cold hands.” He mumbled, carefully resting his other hand next to Akira’s head. 

“It’s alright.” Akira said quietly, smiling up at him. Then he started the movie and turned away so that Goro could no longer see the expression on his face. 

Goro really tried watching the movie, but couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering down again, staring at the body resting in his lap in slight disbelief. He had never been this close to Akira, at least not for such a long amount of time. Akira had always respected the boundaries Goro had set back when they first met and he had never dared to tell him that his stance on this kind of casual touch had changed over the years. 

Akira shifted his head, his dark locks brushing against his Goro’s fingertips on the headrest. The image of Yusuke carding his hands through them flashed before his eyes and he impulsively reached out, burying his shaking fingers in Akira’s hair. He tensed for a split-second before letting out a content hum and leaning into the touch. Goro started slowly brushing through his hair, carefully tangling his fingers in the dark strands. 

They watched the credits roll all the way to the end, and the movie still ended far too soon. Goro stared at the backlit screen, one hand still absent-mindedly brushing through Akira’s hair and desperately wished to stop time just so he could stay like this a little while longer. 

“There is a part three, right?” Akira asked, turning his head to look up at him, his grey eyes almost black in the dim light. Goro’s breath hitched in his chest and he nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“We might as well watch it now.” 

Goro nodded again. It was way past midnight already, and he would probably kick himself in the morning for staying up so late, but right now he didn’t really care about tomorrow. 

Akira smiled and stretched his arms out over his head, before suddenly sitting up. Goro’s hand slipped off him, hitting the couch with a soft thump. 

“I’m just gonna get myself something to drink.” He said and Goro watched as he shuffled into the kitchen. Goro stared at the suddenly empty space in front of him, before shaking his head and getting up as well. 

Akira stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

“Oh, did you decide to go to bed?” He wanted to know, sounding slightly disappointed. Goro quickly shook his head as he walked past him. 

“I just need to go to the bathroom.” 

“Alright, I’ll wait for you then.”

Goro slammed the bathroom door shut and fell back against the wood with a heavy sigh. 

“What the fuck am I doing?” He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He opened his eyes to find his reflection staring at him from the mirror. It didn’t offer him an answer. 

“You’re just getting your hopes up.” He told himself in the mirror and walked over to wash his hands. “He’s like this with all of his friends. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

Unsurprisingly his reflection stayed silent again. Goro sighed, quickly drying off his hands before walking back to the living room. 

Akira was already sitting on the couch again, in the same spot Goro had been sitting in just a few minutes ago. He sat down next to him, grabbing the remote. 

“So much for sharing the blanket.” He muttered, as he glanced over and saw that Akira had wrapped himself in it. 

“We can share if you come here.” He replied with a grin and stretched out one of his arms invitingly. Goro’s mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. Akira raised an eyebrow expectedly and Goro found himself scooting over to him against his better judgement, carefully lowering himself until he was comfortably lying in his lap, his head lying on the headrest. His back was pressed against Akira’s stomach, who threw the blanket over him, before casually resting his hand on Goro’s hip. 

“Goro?” Akira said after a few seconds of silence. Goro tensed, his heels digging into the cushions. “You have the remote.” 

“Oh.” Goro breathed, forcing himself to unclench his jaw. “Right.” 

He squinted at the emote until he found the right button. The movie started and Goro was glad that he had watched it several times already because he couldn’t focus on anything but _Akira_. He could feel his every breath, and it felt like Akira’s hand was slowly burning himself through his shirt and into his hip. It was getting hard to breathe, his heart hammering in his throat. He wasn’t convinced he would survive the movie if they stayed like this. 

A gentle tug on his hair snapped him out of his thoughts. Akira had apparently pulled out the hair tie.

“Your hair has gotten really long.” He murmured, tugging one of the now errant strands behind his ear. 

“The lockdown unfortunately kept me from getting a haircut for a few weeks now.” Goro replied, voice hoarse. 

“I like it.” Akira ran a hand through his hair and Goro felt like he was going to snap in half, his whole body tensing at the unfamiliar touch.

“Relax.” Akira whispered, his fingers ghosting across his forehead. Goro swallowed thickly and managed to let go of tension again, an involuntary sigh escaping his lips. He felt Akira chuckle, but he didn’t say anything, just continued to slowly card his fingers through his hair. Goro decided that it didn’t matter that this meant nothing to Akira, that was something he could deal with later. Right now he just wanted to pretend like this was normal, and that he wouldn’t be haunted by this for weeks to come. 

“Goro?” A soft voice near his ear. “Goro, wake up.”

He opened his eyes to find another pair staring down at him. His brain was still foggy, and for a panicked second he didn’t know where he was. There was a hand on his hip and whatever he was lying on shifted and he shot upwards, scrambling to get away from whatever it was. 

“Fuck, Goro, give me a warning next time.” Akira yelped. “You nearly broke my nose.” 

Goro was finally able to process surroundings and realised that they were still in the living room and that he must have fallen asleep during the movie. 

“Sorry, I was a bit disoriented.” He muttered, fixing his gaze on the screen, which was prompting him to select the next movie. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t actually hit me.” Akira responded and Goro risked a glance to see a crooked grin on his face. “Though I think I would look hot with a broken nose.”

Goro had no idea how to respond to that, so he changed the topic instead. 

“Did you at least enjoy the movie?” He asked, still not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“It was alright I guess.” Akira said and leaned back into the couch. “I didn’t pay too much attention to be honest.” 

“Why not?” Goro asked, smoothing out the creases in his shirt to occupy his hands. 

“There were better things to watch.” Akira replied, an audible smirk in his voice.

“What, were you watching me sleep for an hour like some kind of creep?” Goro asked. The words came out a lot harsher than intended and turned around just in time to see a frown appear on Akira’s face. 

“It sounds bad if you put it that way.” He muttered, rubbing his neck. “You just look even prettier when you’re asleep.” 

His thoughts came to a screeching halt at the words, rendering him utterly speechless. 

“Goro?” Akira asked after a few seconds of excruciating silence. 

“I- I, I’m sorry.” He stuttered, pushing himself off of the couch. “I- I can’t do this.” 

Akira grabbed his wrist, and Goro froze, hovering awkwardly above the couch. He turned his head sharply and saw Akira staring at him, obviously concerned. 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked. 

Goro shook his head and turned his face away again before he sat down again, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling. He dimly noted that Akira had let go of his wrist again. 

“Goro, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” He lied, clenching his hands into the hem of his sweater. 

“Bullshit.” Akira disagreed. “Something’s bothering you. Why won’t you tell me?”

Goro turned his head slightly so he could see Akira out of the corner of his eyes. He had crossed his arms in front of his chest. Goro sighed and fixed his gaze on the ceiling again. 

“Why did you do this?” He asked, unclenching his hands again. 

“Do what? Watch a movie with you?” Akira responded and Goro felt the couch shift beneath them as Akira leaned forward. 

“Why did you ask me to sit on the couch with you?” He clarified, voice unsteady. It felt like his heart was trying to beat itself to death. 

“Because it looked like you wanted to.” Akira answered, a hollow laugh in his voice. “And because I think it’s ridiculous that you’re afraid to sit on a couch you helped pay.”

Another long moment of silence followed. 

“Does that answer your question?” Akira finally muttered and the couch shifted again. “Was that even what you wanted to ask?” 

His voice was a lot closer and Goro turned to see Akira’s face only a few inches away from his own. His heart jumped into his throat. 

“What?” He choked out, twisting his head away to avoid the grey eyes staring at him. He was forced to look when Akira reached out and turned his head around with one hand on his chin. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he rested his hand against Goro’s cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbone. 

“What you really wanted to ask if I’m just a friend to you, right?” He murmured, his breath hot against Goro’s skin. He moved again, trapping Goro between his knees, who could only watch him, somehow having lost control of his body. 

“What are you doing?” He breathed and Akira smiled that soft smile again. 

“I’m answering your question.” 

With that, he leaned forward and Goro closed his eyes and then Akira’s lips were on his and then his brain short-circuited. A sudden surge of energy went through him and he grabbed Akira by the hips without thinking, pulling him closer. Akira chuckled against his lips but didn’t move away, only clasping Goro’s neck with his free hand, burying his fingers in his hair. 

Goro finally had to break away, gasping for air. His lips were tingling, his face hot. 

“Does _that_ answer your question?” Akira asked, equally as breathless. His face seemed to be glowing in the dim light. 

“Yeah.” Goro muttered and closed his eyes when Akira leaned in again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Persona 5 fanfiction, and it isn't even the one I wanted to write, but it demanded to be written. I actually kind of hate this, but maybe that's just because I intended this to be a 2000 word fluff piece and then it got out of hand.Oh, and Akechi Goro is a pain the ass to write.  
> But it is written now, so I might as well upload it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless, and maybe watch this space? Now that I've gotten this out of my system I might actually be able to finish the fanfiction I actually wanted to write. 
> 
> Also, not a native English speaker so if you spot any mistakes let me know!


End file.
